College Wings
by AllieBearRU
Summary: Max, Fang, and Iggy decided to go o college after 'The School' was finally shut down. Max ends up with two new room mates who are anything but ordinary. Before they met Dylan and the psyco Doctor. With Wings. Ages: Max 19, Fang 19, Iggy 19, Nudge 16, Gassy 13, Angel 11.
1. Chapter 1: On the Road

**A/N: Hello everyone! This is my first story on Fan Fiction and it might not be so good. My dear friend O.O Lolz here on fanfiction showed me this site and persuaded me to write this story. Hope you like it! (BTW I'll hopefully be posting every other day- every week. I don't know**

"Fang! Please stop at the next gas station! I have to pee!" I screamed to Fang who was in the driver's seat of my mom's old blue Toyota.

"Fine. But we're in the middle of nowhere right now so this might take a while," he said without emotions like always.

"You're an ass. Did ya know that?" I asked with sarcasm dripping out of my mouth.

Fang and I were on our way to San Diego, California for our first (and hopefully not last) year in college. I am so excited about it. I mean who wouldn't be. It's freaking San Diego! The sun, the beach, clear blue sky . . . I'm getting the goose bumps just thinking about it. Fang was excited too, but in his own way.

The name of the college we were going to is UCSD, University of California, San Diego. It was apparently the only collage we could get into. Stupid losers don't know what they're missing. The college campus is amazing. Its right next to the beach in a place called La Jolla. Who am I kidding? There are beaches everywhere In San Diego. Right?

"Earth to Max," Fang yelled into my ear.

"Agh! Don't do that!" I screamed back.

"Okay, okay," he said while putting his hands in an 'I surrender' motion.

"Don't do that! We could cra-!" Fang started to laugh hysterically as I looked at the 'road' ahead of us, "Why didn't you tell me we stopped!" We were parked outside of a gas station.

"I was trying to tell you but you were spacing out again. Anyway just go do your business so we can keep moving."

"Yeah, yeah. You go get some food. Oh, and check the map. I want to know how much longer we got till SD." I said to as I closed the door and sprinted through the double doors to the bathroom.

That bathroom was the nastiest thing in the world. Can you believe it, some genius left his mark on the walls? That's so nasty.

When I got out of the bathroom I immediately saw the tall black hair boy in one of the isles of the station. HE was trying to choose whether to get candy or beef jerky. I walked up to him and saw he was already holding a couple bags of chips and two large chips.

"Wow Fang. Big appetite?" I asked with a grin.

"Ha-ha so funny, Here," he shoved half the food into my hands, "I have to get my wallet out." He stated while reaching for his back pocket.

"Hurry I'm about to drop all this crap!" I whisper screamed.

"Quit your complaining. I got it." he took some of the luggage off me.

"Now let's go pay for all this." Fang said with a sigh.

As we were sitting in the car, I heard something in the back of the car.

"Fang did you here that?" I asked nervously.

"No. Are you finally going insane?" He asked with a hint of sarcasm. That's I heard a loud crash of a box falling onto the ground. That time we both looked back then at each other.

"Do you still think I was imagining?"

**Sorry its so short. But It's just my first chapter. More to come! Rate and Review Please. Structural Reviews please!**


	2. Chapter 2: Stow-a-way

**A/N Second chapter. I have seven right now pre written so they're probably going to come quickly for right now. I just need to type them up. So enjoy this next one. Again, pretty short chapter. I promise they'll get longer soon. Also, if the summary is still 'None 4 now' then please review and tell me. Thanks!**

"Iggy! What the hell are you doing here?" I screamed.

"Yo, no screaming in the car!" Fang shouted back to me.

"Sheesh. Sorry. But back to the question, why are you here?" I asked again.

"Oh, I'm going to college with you guys! Isn't that great?" Iggy said with much enthusiasm in his voice.

"Yeah, just great." I said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Wait, but how did you get in the car? I thought I saw you in the house when we left?" Fang asked the stowaway.

"Ha ha! But don't you see? . . . I'm Iggy the amazing bird kid!" He shouted with much enthusiasm.

Iggy? An amazing bird kid? More like Iggy annoying butt. "Iggy no one and I mean no one ever called or calls you that." I said breaking his excitement.

"Yeah, well people should," Iggy said with stubbornness, "So how far are we from San Diego Fnick?"He asked with amusement.

"Don't call me that." Fang looked mad, but was doing a good job hiding it (like always). It took a skilled eye like mine to figure out what emotion the stone face was feeling.

"Sorry Fangles didn't know you don't like being called Fnick," A devilish grin came across Iggy's face.

"Ugh, I'm not in the mood Ig. We're about 30 minutes away."

"Are you on your man period or something?"

"IGGY!" Fang annoyingly shouted to the back seat.

"Are you sure you not tired? I can drive. You look really sleepy," I didn't want death to come at me from a car crash.

""Hell no! I don't want to die!" Fang said with a new bolt of energy, "See, I'm awake!" he opened his eyes really wide in proof that he was 'awake'.

"Can I drive?" the voice in the backseat asked.

"NO!" Fang and I said simultaneously.

"Okay, okay sheesh. Wake me up when we are close to UCSD." Iggy fell asleep immediately and while I got lost in the music. I felt myself drifting away into Maxland 15 minutes later. Well a little nap isn't gonna hurt. It is?

**Rate and Review. New Chapters coming up later! Thank you all who read this story.**


	3. Chapter 3: Tour

**A/N Im so sorry for such a short chapter. But believe me there's longer ones ahead. Off we go!**

"This is your room Max. You're sharing a room with," my tour guide Melissa, I think, walked over to the side of a door marked 16B.

We were in the 'Dosmetazolas' dorm, whatever that means. Fang and Iggy were sharing a room together. That Iggy actually signed up for college before us! And didn't tell anyone!

"Oh! You're with two girls! That's strange. Allie Koiv and Lucy Richardson. Well you're in for treat." She said with a cheesy smile that never reached her eyes.

"Thanks. I guess." I told her.

"Well that's the end of the tour. Here's all the information you'll need right in this folder. Inside is a map of the campus, your schedule (which is subject to change before the semester actually starts), some local places for food and shopping and information like that. Hope you enjoy UCSD!" she handed me a navy blue folder with the gold UCSD logo right in the middle. "If you need anything just come and find me in room 2A. My number is inside the folder in case im not in my dorm. See you soon . . . hopefully."

"Kay. Thanks," I replied with a smile.

Once she was down the hall, I turned to face the wooden door that belonged to 16B. I took a deep breath and opened the door. What I saw was something I didn't expect in college.

**A/N Again sorry its so short. Hopefully you wont be too mad. :/**


	4. Chapter 4: New Faces

"Hi there!" A girl with long, wavy blonde hair, who was about my age said with a smile. She was sitting on the ground with a black cat not to farr away from her playing with a ball of yarn.

"Hey. Cool cat. I didn't know you can have pets."

In a blink the cat I had seen, was a naked girl. "Hey, hey . . . hey I'm not a pet. No one owns this!" I quickly covered my eyes so that I wouldn't see anything.

"Go put on some clothes Lucy," the other girl asked .

"Ok" Lucy said shortly and walked into another room.

"You can open your eyes now," Allie, I think, said with a giggle. Sorry about that." She stood and walked to the front door to close it.

Lucy emerged from the door across from me. She looked at me with a slight glare. "Im gonna go to the want anything Allie?" She asked the blonde girl at the door.

"Yeah can you get me some tea and a chocolate bar?"

"Kay. Be back soon," and with that she opened the dining room window and flipped out of it.

"Sorry, again, about her. She didn't know we were getting a new room mate." She walked over to me and held out her hand," Hi. I'm Allya but most people just call me Allie. Your name's Maximum Ride, right?"

"No," I stated with a slight grit to my teeth, "It 's Max. Just Max. I hate it when people call me Maximum."

"Ah, well I'm sorry Max. Oh and the girl who just left was Lucy. She's a little . . ."she paused for a second, thinking, ". . . violent. Yeah, that's a good word to describe her. Violent. But once you get to know her, she's alright."

"So," I awkwardly started," what's up with the whole cat thing? Didn't expect that."

"Oh aren't you different too? You are in the dormitory of freak-a-zoids". She laughed. I felt a bit strange.

"Well . . . ugh?" I didn't know if I should tell her or not.I didn't want any information about me to get to the wrong hand. There are still people interested in Avian Americans.

"Ugh . . . I . . ."

"Its okay. We all come from the same background here. Your probably the same. A school somewhere takes you as a little peanut still growing, and infuse you with the DNA of a different species in a way you wouldn't imagine possible and Poof, you're a genetically enhanced hybrid. But then the schools were shut down by the military, so now most of us are continuing our lives like normal people. Lucy and I both promised we'd go to college together, and well, here we are." I was surprised at how much her story was relative to mine, except she probably didn't run away so many times like I did. She also was probably all alone in the school. That must have been worse than me. I had the flock. She had Lucy.

There was a question I couldn't quite answer to myself about her, " What hybrid are you then?" Curiosity took over.

"Oh me? Well im a ichthyoid hybrid." I was lost. A look of confusion came across my face.

"A fish hybrid." She cleared up.

"But you don't have any scales or anything like that! You look so normal!" I said with surprise.

"Um . . . well lets see . . . do you remember any myths about mermaids?" I began to realize where she was going with this. Then light a light was turned on in my head, " Yeah I do! So you're a mermaid? Where are you fins, you tail, you clam bra?"

"Um I'm not Ariel from the Little Mermaid." She chucked to herself," but I was genetically programed to have fins when I concentrate on wanting my tail. Its hard to explain. Yeah. And the clam bra, please, no clams going to want to do that. Its pervy!"

I laughed. The unexpected truth caught me unguarded. "That's pretty cool."

"Well, I think you can figure out what hybrid Lucy is."

"Im gonna take a wild guess and say feline?" That time we both laughed.

"Ding, ding, ding we have a winner," she added with a TV host voice. We both started laughing again.

The laughter died down and I still had some questions left.

"So what did you mean when you said 'some of us continued on'? Are there more hybrids like us?" I asked Allie.

"Well first of all, I don't even know what you are since you also look very normal, and second of all, the dorm name. 'Dosmetazolas'. It's there for a reason. It means something along the lines of 2 animals. Sound familiar?"

I understood the weird dorm now, but I didn't understand why it was so difficult for me to tell her that I'm a bird. Here goes nothing.

"Yeah. That's familiar. My hybrid is avian-human. Mutant bird kid for short." I smiled sheepishly. Birds humans aren't exactly walking the streets on an everyday basis (well they would be flying but you get my point.)"My wings are attached to my back and my body is genetically enhanced, like yours, so that I can actually fly." I looked at the ground avoiding eye contact. I was tense. I hadn't told really anyone, about my wings and now a complete stranger knows.

"That sounds amazing! Flying I mean. Not the fact that you had to probably undergo many tests," she smiled and put her hand on my shoulder, "we're all different so you shouldn't be worried. We're meant to have fun in college and just live!" she added.

I felt better knowing that my secret is safe and that Allie was on my side. She suddenly spoke up and said "Lucy stop spying outside the door and come in already!" she shouted to the door. It opened and the feline girl was holding a tray of tea, milk and tuna.

"She does this all the time," Allie quietly said to me.

Allie stood from her place on the ground and walked to Lucy. She grabbed the tea and froze when she saw the tuna. "You're evil." She said with a frown to Lucy. Lucy just grinned and said "Can't help my catty ways" When she grinned I saw her white teeth with two little fangs poking out as well. Fangs. Fang!

"Oh my god! I forgot I had to meet Fang and Iggy outside in the hall." I rushed to stand up and almost fell to the ground.

"Fang?Iggy? Who's Iggy?. He sounds . . . delightful." Lucy purred.  
"They are my brothers so Back. Off." I glared at Lucy and was about to approach the door, when a knock came from the halls.

" Who's there?" Allie asked.

"Nick, and Jeff. Is Max there?" Fang voice came from the other side of the door. I opened the door and saw my fellow flockling outside.

"Please, come in." Allie said with a small smile directed straight towards Fang. Weird? I don't know.

"Hi there. So Max, who are your friends?" Fang asked with his eyes glued on Allie. I was pretty sure something was happening but id rather not think about it.

"Um, Well, This is Allie Koiv and this Lucy Richardson." For the first time I saw Lucy smile sweetly . . . and at Iggy!


End file.
